Gally
|affiliation = Galley Pirates |occupation = [Pirate;Captain |epithet = |jva = Rikiya Koyama |bounty = 5,000,000 }} Crescent-Moon Galley is the main antagonist of the very first version of Romance Dawn, which was later animated for Romance Dawn Story. In Chapter 902, he makes a cameo at the Baratie upon the conclusion of the Whole Cake Island Arc. Appearance Romance Dawn V.1 Galley is a middle aged pirate whose distinguishing aspect is his crescent moon shaped mustache. He wears a typical pirate captain's attire. Though of average height, he is slightly stocky in physique. Romance Dawn Story Galley is an orange haired pirate, with his trademark black crescent-shaped mustache, and also sports a crescent moon shaped beard. He wears a typical pirate captain's attire. Personality Romance Dawn V.1 Galley is a very selfish and cruel man, since he wanted all of the treasure in Silk’s hometown and tried to kill Luffy by drowning him. He swore revenge on the young pirate, but seemed to have a change of heart, as he later joined Luffy’s crew. Romance Dawn Story Galley is extremely cruel and prideful, since he was willing to kill Luffy, Silk, and everyone in the town for his own personal gain. He also swore revenge on Luffy for defeating him and said he will kill him someday. Abilities and Powers Romance Dawn V.1 Galley is reputed as a very powerful pirate, being a famous Morganeer and one of the "Big Three" pirates. However compared to Monkey D. Luffy, he is very weak. He wields a saber. Romance Dawn Story Galley is a crafty man who acknowledges the powers and weaknesses of Devil Fruit users, as he tactically lured Luffy into the ocean to swiftly defeat him. Otherwise, he is a typical pirate found scattered across East Blue, as his bounty is a mere 5,000,000, compared to Luffy's 300,000,000, and after getting Luffy regained his focus, he easily rent asunder Galley's ship and sent him flying. He wields a saber. History Romance Dawn V.1 Galley is a famous Morganeer pirate who is known for his crescent mustache. He is apparently very powerful, being one of the "Big Three" pirates. However compared to Monkey D. Luffy, he is very weak. Luffy first spots Galley's ship and decides to take it over so he will not have to sail in his dinghy. He defeats Galley's crew with ease and ties them up. The ship then lands at Silk's hometown and Galley escapes and his men escape and try to take revenge on Luffy. Luffy frightens them when they learn he is a rubber-man and they run away after. Luffy is then tied up by the townspeople, who think he is Galley. Galley then takes Luffy hostage and steals the town's treasure. He then enrages Luffy by smashing his hat, and gets Luffy thrown into the ocean. Luffy is then saved by Silk and uses Gomu Gomu no Axe to destroy Galley's ship. A livid Galley swears revenge. Galley is seen years later as a crew-member aboard Luffy's pirate ship, and tells him that land has been spotted. It seems that his encounter with Luffy changed him from a Morganeer pirate to a Peace Maine since Luffy said he wanted a crew made up of only Peace Maines. Romance Dawn Story Galley, who was tied up on his ship by Luffy, has threatened Silk's town and Luffy promises Silk that he will help her defeat him. After a short fight, Luffy makes short work of the Crescent-Moon Galley, while explaining to Silk about his abilities. After Galley runs off, Luffy remembers he left the Mini-Merry tied to Galley's ship. On his way back, the Mayor and various townspeople, mistake Luffy for Galley. They proceed to subdue him and tie him up. As he tries to explain himself, Galley interferes and attacks Silk. Galley, Silk and Luffy trade words about the meaning of treasure. Galley proceeds to throw Luffy's straw hat into the nearby ocean. Luffy stretches to get, with his head extending, but falls short and into the water. Silk dives in, rescues him, and curses Galley for sailing away. As they leave, Galley orders an attack on the island, destroying several buildings. Luffy slingshots himself towards Galley's ship, only to by shot out of the air by a cannonball. Falling towards the water, Luffy is saved the Thousand Sunny and the other Straw Hats. Usopp, Sanji, Nami and Zoro berate Luffy on his being lost, while a fight breaks out on Galley's ship. After some fighting, Galley is given a wanted poster of Luffy, comparing Luffy's 300,000,000 to his small 5,000,000. Luffy proceeds to wreck Galley's ship with his Gear 3rd, Gigant Axe (oddly he does not shrink afterwards like he usually does after using Gear Third). Luffy then grabs Galley and lands on a piece of his wreaked ship while his crew sail away with the Crescent Moon's provisions and treasure. Galley swears he will kill Luffy someday, who ignores him and hits him with his pistol move sending Galley flying into the distance. Whole Cake Island Arc Galley and his crew went to Baratie, where they impatiently demanded their food, much to the chagrin of the cooks there except Zeff. Translation and Dub Issues *His name is sometimes translated as Crescent-Moon Gary. He was known as Galley the Crescent in the FUNimation dub. *He is clearly a basis for the anime-only character Gally, though in the ninth movie, the spelling for that character is revealed to be different from "Galley", showing that they are separate individuals. Trivia *Galley is said to be part of the "Big Three". This term and concept of a group of famous individual pirate captains, appears to be a prototype for the Yonko that appears in the manga and anime proper. *His Crescent Moon mustache is shared by Whitebeard in the final storyline. *A pirate that looks like Poppoko from the Alvida Pirates appears as one of Galley's crew members in the first version of Romance Dawn. *In the Romance Dawn special, Luffy was mistaken for Galley. In the anime, Gally, who is based on him, is mistaken for Luffy. References Site Navigation fr:Galley Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:One-Shot Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:One-Shot Antagonists